Recess: School's Out
Recess: School's Out is an animated film based on the television series Recess. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, and released to movie theatres by 2001. Tagline: Saving the world one playground at a time. Plot Dr. Philium Benedict, (voiced by James Woods) the former secretary of education (fired after trying to abolish recess nationwide in a prior episode) and former principal of Third Street School, steals a tractor beam and places it in the school during summer vacation. He plans to use the device to alter the moon's orbit, thereby altering the weather and creating permanent winter, and even get rid of summer vacation! He hopes to raise American test scores by doing this (and become president). T.J. Detweiler is the only kid in town (aside from Randall) who doesn't go to a summer camp. Bored and friendless he walks by Third Street Elementary School one day only to notice an eerie green light coming from inside the school. T.J. tries to tell his parents and the cops, but no one believes him (the cops laugh out loud when anyone tries to suggest what is really going on, a running gag throughout the movie). He finds Principal Prickly on the golf course and brings him to the school (the principal is still skeptical and annoyed from being pulled from his game in the middle of his vacation) where he is promptly "vaporized" (really kidnapped through some kind of teleporter) on the front step. Later, with some help from his sister, TJ gets his friends together. They do not believe him either...until they see Benedict's tractor beam come out of the school and fire a green ray into the sky. They all try to stop Benedict, but fail on their own. In order to save the world as they know it, every single student in school is brought in, including the former sixth graders, such as King Bob. Additionally, Ms. Finster arrives with the rest of the school's faculty to stop Benedict - they, like the pupils, refuse to give up the largest period of time when they don't have to worry about school. In the midst of a large battle between Benedict and his men vs. the students and teachers staged in the laboratory (really the upgraded auditorium), Vince destroys the photon channeler and the kids and teachers win. Benedict and his minions lose and are sent to prison, and the series essentially ends. (It should be noted that themes such as good vs. evil, growing up, and to some extent the loss of innocence are prevalent in this film.) Soundtrack A soundtrack with the same name is released and it includes the songs, but Purple Haze, Coloney Bogey, Nessun Dorma and a theme based on S.W.A.T. are officially omitted. Trivia * This was Andrew Lawrence's last "appearance" as T.J. Detweiler, as he did not return for the direct-to-video releases, whereas the other cast members did. * Philliam Benedict is a play on William Bennett, who was Secretary of Education during the Reagan administration. * At one point in the movie, Ms. Finster yells out "HEY, Teacher! Leave them kids alone!". That is a line from, and a direct reference to the 1979 hit Another Brick in the Wall (part II) by Pink Floyd. * When the kids at the music camp are sleeping on three beds, they have names: Luciano, Jose, and Placido. These are the first names of The Three Tenors: Luciano Pavarotti, José Carreras, and Plácido Domingo. * The 1960s models of both Phillium Benedict and Peter Prickly are based on famous icons of the 1960s. Peter Prickly was based on George Harrison, member of The Beatles, and can be recognized from the 1968 animated film Yellow Submarine. Phillium Benedict was based on Captain America, Peter Fonda's character in the film Easy Rider. * Hidden Mickey: When the kids, hiding in the heating duct, witness the tractor beam being tested, the first shot of the moon being hit show a cluster of craters on the upper right side, shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. * When the 1968 Phil arrived on his motorcycle The Jimi Hendrix song Purple Haze can be heard. External links * sv:Rasten: Uppdrag rädda sommarlovet Category:2001 films Category:Disney animated films Category:Films based on television series